custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Adventure to Magical Storybook Land (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Adventure to Magical Storybook Land is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Video released on February 1, 1991. Plot When Betelgeuse steals Adam's baseball from him, Barney and the Backyard Gang must go to different places in Storybook Land to get it back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Scooter McNutty (Alice McWyres) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Heidi (Allison Mack) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffrey Lowe) *Leo (Daniel Brochu) *Jen (Keri Russell) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Liam (Jason Lee) *Betelgeuse (Michael Keaton) *Old King Cole (Eddie Murphy) *Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) *Male Castle Villager #1 (Bill Irwin) *Male Castle Villager #2 (Peter Law) *Male Castle Villager #3 (Will Ferrell) *Male Castle Villager #4 (Nicholas Cage) *Male Castle Villager #5 (Tom Cruise) *Male Castle Villager #6 (Ben Stiller) *Female Castle Villager #1 (Frances McDormand) *Female Castle Villager #2 (Bonnie Hunt) *Female Castle Villager #3 (Madeline Kahn) *Female Castle Villager #4 (Rhea Perlman) *Female Castle Villager #5 (June Foray) *Female Castle Villager #6 (Candy Clark) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Having Fun Song #What a Baseball Day! #Just Imagine #London Town #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #London Town #London Bridge #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Defeat Betelgeuse #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Old King Cole Quotes Quote 1 *Barney: (after the song What a Baseball Day!) Whoa!! That was stu-u-u-u-pendous! *Kids: It sure was. *Liam: Barney. Do you like baseball? *Barney: Of course I do! Do you all like baseball? *Kids: We sure are. *Rupert: Baseball is a great sport! It's fun to play it, don't ya think? *Barney: Well, I think. *Michael: I like to go the baseball field with my family. They have very great hot dogs! *Barney: That's right. Hot dogs are a theme for baseball. *Michael: When I grow up, I wanna be a baseball player. *Amy: Me, too! *Luci: My mom took me and Tina there ... and I think I did very good at baseball but Tina is not. *Tina: I have to practice baseball. *Barney: Yes, you can! Baseball isnt hard at all. *Heidi: I like to try baseball, too. *Liam: Yeah! It's cool to have fun with it! But because I like to play baseball, I like to make teams. *Rupert: I went to play baseball with my friends and I'm very good at it. *Leo: Yeah, but I'm very good at baseball. *Derek: Barney, do you know when we played baseball? *Barney: Yes? Yes!! *Derek: 'Cuz we won the game! *Barney: Oh, yeah! (giggles) *Jobic: I would like to play baseball and I'' want to try it. *Barney: Well, I'm sure you can try it. It's fun, isn't it? *Jobic: It is. *BJ: Well, I bet I can play baseball all the time. *Heidi: Baseball is fun! *Barney: Yes. *Jeffrey: Adam, what do you have in your hand? *Adam: Well, I have my baseball in my hand. *Jeffrey: Wow! Cool! *Adam: I love my baseball! *(Betelgeuse laughing evilly is heard from far off) *Adam: What's that sound? *Barney: I don't know but it's coming from back there! *Betelgeuse: A-ha! There's the baseball! I'm gonna take it! *Adam: NO!! *(Betelgeuse steals Adam's baseball) *Adam: AAAAAAHHHH!!! *Betelgeuse: (laughing evilly) Ha ha ha ha ha! Look what I got! *Barney: Hey! *Betelgeuse: (singing) You can't catch me! You can't catch me! *Adam: My baseball! Betelgeuse!! You took it! Give it back to me!! *Betelgeuse: Too late, Adam! *Barney: Adam, no!! *Adam: I want my baseball back! *Barney: Oh, Adam! We'll have a much better time if we visit a few places in Storybook Land! *Adam: Oh, yeah!?!!??!?! *Scooter: Now we'll never play baseball! *Jobic: I told you Betelgeuse took the baseball! *Rupert: I do not believe it! *Jen: Looks like Adam's in trouble. *Heidi: We gotta catch Betelgeuse! Come on!! *(all shouting) *Rupert: Wait! I forgot my sweatshirt. (puts on his sweatshirt) *Samantha: And I forgot my jacket. (puts on her jacket) *(Rupert and Samantha run off) *Rupert: Hey, wait for us! Quote 2: *Liam: Oh, no! Barney, what is going on!? *Barney: The water is getting way too splashy and way too slippery. *Howie: Barney, what you think the boat's doing, huh?!! *Barney: I think the boat is going way too fast!! *All: (screaming) AHHHH!!!! *Adam: Oh, we're gonna die! *Michael: What're we gonna do right now?!!!! *Barney: We gotta stop the boat, or else we'll be wet!! *Heidi: (gasps) Oh, no!! Look at this enormous rock! *Barney: Look out!! *All: (screaming) Aaaaah!!! *(fades to more splashy water and more huge platforms) *Liam: Uh-oh! Now where do you think we're going?!? *Barney: Liam!!! I don't know where I think we're ... going!! *Rupert: Barney, how we gonna get there?! *Barney: You'll see when we get there, but right now ... I need help!! *Derek: You do?! *Barney: Sure. Gimme the hand with the oar! *Derek: Okay! (drops the oar into the water, shrieks) Augh!! Oh, no! *(boat hitting rock, turns back) *Rupert: Everybody!! DUUUUUCK!!!!! *Barney: (offscreen) My goodness! *Michael: (offscreen) Help! *Amy: (offscreen) No! (onscreen) Barney, where are we now?? *Barney: We're inside the tunnel now. *Jobic: Barney, we need to stop the boat! *Barney: Oh, yeah! Right! *Adam: Barney, we're almost going to fall into the waterfall! We're gonna get wet! *Barney: Don't worry, Adam! We'll find a way! *Tina: Whoa! Barney, the platform is too slippery. *Luci: Yeah, Barney! It's look like a rollercoaster ride! *Barney: Of course! The platform ''is too slippery! If we can't stop the boat, we're all going to be wet easily!! *All: (screaming) WHOOOAH!!! *Barney: Hold on, everybody! *Tina: Barney! I'm scared! *Samantha: Stop the ride! Stop the ride!! *Barney: I'm trying! *Tina: Aw, tell me when it's over!! *All: (screaming as the boat falls into the waterfall) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!! *(the boat splashes into the water) Quote 3: *Mchael: (after the song Skating, Skating) Hey! I did very good at skating! *Barney: That's very good! *Jobic: Uh-oh! I'm gonna fall! *Miss Etta Kette: Be careful Jobic! *Barney: Jobic, be careful! *Jobic: (screaming while ice skating too fast and slipping on a ice rink) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *All (except Jobic): Jobic!!!! *(when Jobic falls down, a loud crash is heard) *Jobic: Help me! *Liam: Here, Jobic. Let us help you. *(everyone helps Jobic up) *Jobic: Whew! *Barney: Oh, no! *Jobic: I'm fine, but my leg hurts a little bit. *Barney: I guess this happened 'cause we were skating in the winter time. Did you get hurt? *Jobic: Yes, I did. *Barney: Good. Well, can you try to be more careful next time? *Jobic: I sure can. *Barney: Alright, then. Gang, are you about to come sledding with me? *(Backyard Gang agreeing) *Rupert: But Barney, how can we ride sleds around here? *Barney: I'll show you! Come with me! Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang/Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The version of "Let's Play Together" uses the same arrangements from "We Can Play!" and the same vocals from "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing" album, except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *The version of "The Having Fun Song" uses the same arrangements from "We Can Play!" and different vocals from 1991 Backyard Gang videos. *The version of "What a Baseball Day!" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was a 1990 Bob Singleton arrangements and different vocals from 1991 Backyard Gang videos. *The version of "The Winkster Song" is the same from "Barney Live in New York City", except it was a 1990 Bob Singleton arrangement. *The version of "Just Imagine" uses the same arrangements from "An Adventure in Make-Believe", except it was a 1990 Bob Singleton arrangement and different vocals from 1991 Backyard Gang videos. *The version of "London Town" uses the same arrangements from "London Town", except a 1990 Bob Singleton is added and different vocals from 1991 Backyard Gang videos. *The version of "Jungle Adventure" uses a mix of "An Adventure of Make Believe" and "Barney's Colorful World" (Pitch -1), except it was a 1990 Bob Singleton arrangement and different vocals from 1991 Backyard Gang videos. *The version of Rock Like a Monkey uses *Barney in Outer Space's I Love You uses a mix of Barney vocals from "Barney in Concert" (normal-pitched on the first verse and low-pitched on the first verse, same speed as Barney in Outer Space), and "Season 1" (normal-pitched on the first verse and low-pitched on the first verse, same speed as Barney in Outer Space), except the Barney vocals from "Season 1" have the lyrics from "Barney & The Backyard Gang", and a mix of kids' vocals from "Season 1" (low-pitched) and "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (Pitch -2), except both kids vocals from "Season 1" have the lyrics from "Barney & The Backyard Gang *Michael wears the clothes he will wear in "Rock with Barney". *Amy wears the same clothes in "Campfire Sing-Along" and the same hairstyle in "Barney Goes to School". *Jobic wears different clothes (a green t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white ankle socks, and red sneakers). *Tina wears the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School" and the same hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". *Luci wears the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert". *Heidi wears different clothes (a blue long-sleeved shirt, purple shorts, pink and white striped knee socks, and pink shoes. *Rupert wears different clothes (a red hoodie with a white shirt under it, black jeans, and white sneakers). *Derek wears the clothes he will wear in "Rock with Barney". *Adam wears the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Jeffrey wears the same clothes in "Campfire Sing Along". *Leo wears different clothes (a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and brown shoes). *Jen wears different clothes (a mauve sweater, blue jeans, and red shoes). *Howie wears different clothes (a black long-sleeved shirt, white pants, and blue sneakers). *Samantha wears different clothes (a lime green t-shirt, a white jacket, yellow pants, and black saddle shoes). *Liam wears different clothes (a brown collar shirt, blue jeans, and green normal boots). *Production and filming took place in November 13, 1990. *First time Derek's voice is deeper than his 1990 voice. *The same Derek and his voice was also used in "Rock with Barney". *This is the eighth time some scenes used FilmLook processing. Adam is hitting the baseball with a homerun. Barney and the Backyard Gang on a boat are falling into the waterfall and splashing into the water. *During the song What a Baseball Day, Rupert and Samantha are seen without their jackets. But when the Winkster escapes, they put their jackets back on and run off. *When Adam screams while the Winkster stole Adam's baseball, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Graveyard Shift" (when SpongeBob and Squidward notices the Hash Slinging Slasher is real), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Adam's 1991-1993 voice. *During a scene which the Winkster stole Adam's baseball, the Thomas & Friends Season 3 Runaway Theme is used, with a 1990 Bob Singleton arrangement. This would also happen in "Barney's Animal Pet Land Adventure (April 12, 1997) (when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids run away from a bunch of loud barking dogs). *The boat scene was rerecorded in the Strawberry Shortcake video, "World of Friends". *When Adam says "Oh, we're gonna die!", the sound clip is voiced by Buster (voiced by Daniel Brochu) from "D.W.'s Imaginary Friend" (when a man pulls the lever of the Hurl-O-Whirl), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Adam's 1991-1993 voice. *During the scene of the boat going way too fast, House of Horror #10.05 composed by W. Merrick Farran is used, with a 1990 Bob Singleton arrangement. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *When Barney and the Backyard Gang scream while the boat is too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial" (when Elliot is scared of E.T. in the cornfield), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's 1991-1992 voice, Michael's scream is the same as Nick's scream from "Honey, I Blew Up the Kid" (when Adam is trying the eat the toy car), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Michael's 1990-1993 voice, Amy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "The Gift of Gum" (when Sandy sees the haft of the truck flying into her), except it was pitched down to -5, Jobic's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Sing a Song of Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of the book), except it was pitched up to +5, Tina's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob runs into the pit of Patrick's house and runs all the way home), Luci's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger is bitten by Krabby), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Luci's 1989-1991 voice, Heidi's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched up to +6, Rupert's scream is a mix of D.W.'s screams from "D.W. All Wet" (when D.W. sees an octopus in the bathtub) (Pitch -9) and "D.W., Bossy Boots" (when D.W. sees more clones coming into the backyard) (Pitch -8), Derek's scream is the same as Patrick's first scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick sees the maniac), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with Derek's 1991-1994 voice, Adam's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Operation, D.W." (when Buster changes the jungle car into a boat), except it was pitched down to -8 and mixed with Adam's voice, Jeffrey's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "A Rugrats Vacation" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a slide and splashes into the water), except it was pitched up to +1, Leo's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was pitched up to +1, Jen's scream is the same as Misty's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Caterpie is sleeping next to Misty), except it was pitched up to +3, Howie's scream is the same as Kenny's scream from "Korn's Groovy Pirate Stone Mystery " (when the kid in the green shirt says "BOO!"), except it was pitched up to +5, Samantha's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek has a bug in his sack), except it was pitched up to +3, and Liam's scream is the same as Butters Stotch's scream from "You Got F'd in the A" (when Butters has blood on the side on his shoe), except it was pitched down to -3. *When Barney and the Backyard Gang scream while seeing the rock, Barney's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial" (when Elliot is scared of E.T. in the cornfield), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's 1991-1992 voice, and the Backyard Gang's scream is the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), except it was pitched up to +1. *When Derek shrieks "Augh!! Oh, no!", the sound clip of "Augh!!" was voiced by Chuckie from "Down the Drain" (when Chuckie rips the CD sleeve), (Pitch -2), and the sound of "Oh no!" was voiced by Arthur from "Hide and Snake" (when a snake emerges from the box) (Pitch +1), except it was mixed with Derek's 1991 voice. *When Barney and the Backyard Gang scream while the boat is going down the waterfall, Barney's scream is the same as Mario's scream from "Super Smash Bros Brawl" (when if Mario gets K.O.'d by an enemy), except it was pitched down to -5, Michael's scream is the same as Nick's scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick falls into the bowl of cereal of milk), except it was mixed with Michael's 1990-1993 voice, Amy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Sandy and Patrick are attacked by a gorilla), except it was pitched down to -3, Jobic's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick has his donut getting hot), except it was pitched up to +5, Tina's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when Arthur has bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3, Luci's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger is bitten by Krabby), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Luci's 1989-1991 voice, Heidi's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman has found out that he's turned into a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +6, Rupert's scream is a mix of D.W.'s screams from "D.W. All Wet" (when D.W. sees an octopus in the bathtub) (Pitch -9) and "D.W., Bossy Boots" (when D.W. sees more clones coming into the backyard) (Pitch -8), Derek's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Roller Cowards" (when SpongeBob and Patrick has their skeletons switched), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with Derek's 1991-1994 voice, Adam's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob falls into the swords), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Adam's 1991 voice, Jeffrey's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Discover America" (when the Rugrats see an alligator), except it was pitched up to +2, Leo's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terrestrial" (when Elliot and Gertie are afraid of E.T. in the house), except it was pitched down to -2, Jen's scream is the same as Misty's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Caterpie is sleeping next to Misty), except it was pitched up to +3, Howie's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Nicked by a Name" (when Arthur is being attacked by bees), Samantha's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek has a bug in his sack), except it was pitched up to +2, and Liam's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ, during the song The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -8. *First time Jobic falls or lays down. This time, he ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. This would also happen in *When Jobic screams while ice skating too fast, his scream is a mix of Patrick's screams from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about the put the donut into the toaster) (Pitch +6) and "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive) (Pitch +7). *During a scene which Jobic ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down, the music from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang are scared of the bear) is used. *When Jobic falls down and crash, the crash sound is the same from "James in a Mess" (when James crashes into the two tar wagons). *When Jobic screams "Help me!" while laying on the ice rink, the sound clip was voiced by Nemo from "Finding Nemo" (when Nemo is captured by a scuba diver), except it was pitched down to -3. *During a scene which Barney and the Backyard Gang help Jobic up after he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink and falls down, the music from "Hop to It" (when the kids make Barney unstuck so that he can move) is used, except it was mixed with a 1990 Bob Singleton arrangement. *Queen of Hearts appeared in this video as a villager, but does not speak. However, when Old King Cole became a villager in this video, he does speak. *After the song Castles So High, the Winkster with Adam's baseball appears again and Barney and the Backyard Gang scream about the Winkster. *When Barney and the Backyard Gang scream about the Winkster (after he appears with Adam's baseball), Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from the South Park Season 11 episode "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman puts his left arm on his right arm), except it was mixed with Barney's 1991 voice, Michael's scream is the same as D.W.'s scream from "Arthur's Family Vacation" (when D.W. sees gas chamber outside), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Michael's voice, Amy's scream is the same as Chas's scream from "In the Dreamtime" (when Chas woke up from his dream he had about "I'm Not Stu"), except it was pitched up to +6, Jobic's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afriad of the gorilla), except it was pitched up to +7, Tina's scream is the same scream from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of the bear), except it was pitched up to +2, Luci's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping next to her), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Luci's 1989-1991 voice, Heidi's scream is the same as Stan Marsh's scream from the South Park Season 6 episode "The Simpson Already Did It" (when Tweek says that it's hammertime), except it was pitched up to +5, Rupert's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang are afraid of the bear), except it was pitched up to +1, Derek's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Derek's 1991-1994 voice, Adam's scream is a mix of Arthur's screams from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare) (Pitch -2) and "Arthur's Underwear" (when Arthur wakes up from his first underwear dream) (Pitch -3 on the first part and Pitch -2 on the last part), Jeffrey's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on the red metal wagon and falls into the sand pit), except it was pitched down to -2, Leo's scream is the same as Nick's scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Wayne is trying to kill the bee with the baseball bat), except it was pitched down to -1, Jen's scream is the same as Angelica's scream from "Moving Away" (when Angelica is afraid of the big, nasty dog), except it was pitched down to -3, Howie's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from the South Park Season 9 episode "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman has found out that he's turned into a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +5, Samantha's scream is the same as Custard's scream from "World of Freinds" (when Strawberry and the gang on the boat falls into the waterfall and into the pink shake water), except it was pitched up to +1, and Liam's scream is the same as Butters Stotch's scream from "You Got F'd in the A" (when Butters has blood on the side on his shoe), except it was pitched down to -3. *This episode mark the first appearance of Old King Cole. Category:Custom Barney Home Videos